lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Furaha/Main article
Furaha is a young male monkey. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Rafiki's New Neighbors" In the Pride Lands, Rafiki teaches his young apprentice, Makini, to draw paintings. In the midst of their lesson, the mandrills are interrupted by a trio of young animals: Furaha, Chama, and Mzaha, who declare that they want to live with Rafiki at his tree. Though Rafiki is hesitant to accept them, he eventually gives in to their pleas and allows them to stay. Later, with Rafiki in the lead, the Lion Guard ventures to Rafiki's tree, where they find Makini having a bug-eating competition with Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha. The team breaks up the commotion, and Kion questions the three young animals as to why they are not with their herds. The three admit that they are outcasts, but Rafiki insists that they must return to their families, for it is part of their duty to the Circle of Life. Seeing the importance of Rafiki's words, the three young animals agree to return to their herds. Beshte and Ono escort Furaha back to his troop, where he receives a lukewarm welcome from his leader, Tumbili, Fuli brings Mzaha back to Bupu, and Kion and Bunga accompany Chama back to his herd. However, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are unable to fit in with their herds and meet up away from their respective kinds. They romp around the Pride Lands, playing together, until they decide to return to Rafiki's tree. There, they disrupt yet another lesson from Rafiki, who orders them to return to their herds and leave Makini to her training. Reluctantly, the three agree and leave the mandrills to their work. Presently, sparks from a nearby fire begin to drift across the savanna, igniting the grass beneath Rafiki's tree. Makini and Rafiki notice the danger too late and find themselves trapped on a branch high above the fire. Before the Lion Guard can reach Rafiki's tree, however, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha arrive and lead the mandrills to safety. They then begin to put out the fire themselves. The Lion Guard takes off to save Makini and Rafiki, only to find that Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are battling the fire themselves. The Lion Guard joins in, and together, the two groups put out the fire. Rafiki thanks them profusely for their help and, as a token of thanks, offers Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha a home at his tree. The three are honored by Rafiki's offer, but admit that they have found a new home near Big Springs for their family. Physical appearance Furaha has a lithe frame and a pale gray pelt with brown and black markings. He has a gray face, a pink muzzle, and a large head of messy black-and-white hair. His round eyes are black with yellow sclerae. Personality and traits Furaha is a free spirit, with a penchant for fun and games. He has a more serious side, however, as seen when he selflessly puts himself in danger in order to help Rafiki and Makini escape a fire. Furaha also shares a special bond with Chama and Mzaha. Trivia *Furaha's name is misspelled as "Fuhara" in the credits of "Rafiki's New Neighbors". *Furaha's catchphrase, "Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha," means "Chama of Mzaha and Furaha" in Swahili.africanlanguages.com/swahili/ This refers to his brotherly bond with Chama and Mzaha. Gallery 2017-09-26-16_21_52.png 2017-09-26-16_24_29.png 2017-09-26-16_27_14.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles